


The Nightmare

by Riptidemi



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Just Wanted an Excuse to Write Soft Rhea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptidemi/pseuds/Riptidemi
Summary: After being jolted awake by your dreams, you find comfort in the arms of The Nightmare herself.





	The Nightmare

You awakened with a jolt, sitting upright, your heart pounding. There was a twisting deep in your gut, a heavy sense of dread that sunk like a stone into the pit of your stomach. You took a deep breath, then another. A nightmare. It was quick but hit you with the force of a freight train, leaving you trembling through shaky breaths. A tear pricked at the corner of one of your eyes and you went to wipe it away, getting a hold of yourself. You were awake now – there was little to fear, hopefully.

Looking around, you found yourself no longer in the void of darkness, but in a much more familiar location. Your bedroom. Even better; your shared bedroom with Rhea, your mattress a great comfort beneath you, the covers warm and soft against your skin. Though the room itself was dark, there was just a bit of early morning sunlight sinking in through the drawn curtains, illuminating shapes and curves around you. Taking a moment to scan around the room - to be sure this wasn't another nightmare trying to deceive you - you recognised the forms of inanimate objects scattered around the place. Wardrobe, the door (closed to stop Luna from jumping into bed, eager to play with you as she usually was), and other objects that made the room a home. A safe place. Your gaze eventually fell to the shape lying beside you. Part-hidden under the covers, part-obscured by light shadows, and yet you knew exactly who the outline was of.

“Rhea?” Her name rolled off your tongue, light and hushed. Reaching out, you let your hand settle on her shoulder blade, the firm muscle beneath your fingertips grounding you. Your touch only lasted for a few seconds though, as Rhea began to stir and roll from her side onto her back. She turned her head, eyes finding yours through the wisps of hair that had fallen in front of her face; hair you brushed behind her ear out of natural instinct.

“What's wrong?” she asked, voice heavy with sleep.

“I had a nightmare,” you replied, words trembling just a bit, yet noticeably enough for Rhea to look concerned. “It woke me up.”

You hadn't realised it, but your hand had remained at Rhea's cheek after brushing those wayward strands of hair away; fingers moving in light strokes, one even edging along the outline of her jaw. Feeling her kept you safe – she was your anchor, her presence keeping you from drifting away and becoming lost in the sea of your own thoughts. It was then that you realised why you were being this way, why you needed that connection, why you had stayed so close to her over the past few days. She was heading off again, going back on the road. Glancing around the room once more, you noticed the suitcases you had skipped over previously, all packed up with Rhea's belongings and ready to be shipped off to England along with her for more NXT UK tapings. Letting her go, even if it was just for a few weeks or so, always felt like you were watching a part of yourself leave. That part would dim and fall down into the depths, but it would always climb back up, brighter than ever when Rhea returned. It was just the dark period that was difficult to deal with.

Noticing the way your face had fallen, Rhea began to sit up, shifting closer to you as she did. You could tell she was still tired, her movements languid. That, however, didn't stop her from pulling you into an embrace, one arm drawn around your shoulders and pulling you in close. Your cheek found her shoulder, face buried against her neck. She turned her head to place a kiss against your temple and you felt her slow breathing against your ear, the sensation sending both shivers across your skin and warmth to your chest.

She was never this affectionate in public, never this way with other people. No, this kind of display – this care, this vulnerability – was reserved only for you, and only for the most private of places. It had surprised you the first time she had been this way around you, and now it still left you a little speechless. It was something you knew you'd never get used to, but you loved her for it either way. In fact, you loved it because it was so rare. It was a special fleeting moment whenever Rhea was this way. A secret only you and her were in on. You smiled, wrapping your arms around her and holding on. Already, you began to feel that ache that crept in every time she was about to leave. But you wouldn't let it take over you, no – you were going to savour this moment.

“You always get nightmares before I go,” she noted, a whisper of a laugh tickling your ear. You blushed, embarrassed that she had figured your mind out before you yourself had.

“I can't help it,” you said, words slightly muffled as you spoke against her shoulder. “I just...worry, I guess, and I miss you, you know?”

“Haven't even left yet.” She pulled away from you to flash you a lazy yet charming smile. “And don't worry, (Your Name). It's just a couple weeks. I'll be back before you know it.”

Leaning in, she kissed you on the forehead. As she pulled away, you moved closer. You caught her with a kiss of your own, finding her lips and melting into her as you felt her reciprocate. That knot in your gut untangled as the seconds passed, as the connection between the two of you strengthened. A small moan vibrated from your chest. Your arms wrapped around her shoulders and neck, keeping her close. You felt one of her hands against your thigh and your body sang at the touch. Though her touch and her kiss were physical, you felt your mind clearing. The shadows that lingered from your nightmares were lifted. You felt as if you were glowing, as if you were lighter and being grounded only by Rhea's presence. It would be hard being without her – it always was. But even the smallest bit of reassurance from her helped to ease your worries.

A bark from behind the bedroom door broke the two of you apart. It was followed by rapid scratching on the wood, drawing a beaming smile from you. Whilst Rhea looked less pleased, you could still see a slight grin threatening to form, the blonde holding it back as she shook her head.

“Luna!” Rhea called out, tone half-groggy half-commanding. The scratching ceased for a moment, silence settling over the room. Though it wasn't long before Luna continued with even more vigour. Rhea groaned and you let out a quiet laugh. With a sigh, she muttered, “I've gotta get ready.”

Pulling the covers away from herself, Rhea slipped out of bed, your hands remaining on her for as long as you could; drifting along her shoulder, down her arm, and finally taking a loose hold of her hand before she was out of reach. You watched her as she rounded the bed and she noticed, throwing a smirk your way that caused a flush of heat to rush to your cheeks. Glancing away towards the bedroom door, you smiled as you heard Luna continuing to be persistent.

“Let her in,” you requested as Rhea neared the door. Though with how Luna bounded into the room as soon as the door was even an inch open, it was clear there was no choice either way on whether the pomsky was being let in or not. She invited herself in, jumping up and around Rhea's legs before directing her attention to the bed. Luna jumped up onto it and was immediately in your lap. You hugged her, fingers running through and scratching her fur as she nuzzled at your face. Finding the bedroom doorway, you saw Rhea standing there, watching the two of you with bright eyes. She leaned against the door frame as if she were rooting herself to the spot, reluctant to set in motion her day.

“I'll have to keep the door open for Luna whilst you're gone so she can protect me,” you said as Luna settled down, lying against your leg. Rhea gave you a crooked smile in response.

“She'll do a good job.”

With that, Rhea slipped through the doorway, disappearing towards the bathroom. You sighed as you lied down once more, the bed feeling a little colder now that Rhea was gone. Beside you, Luna whined. The mattress dipped a bit as she padded up to your pillow, coming to rest her head beside yours, blue eyes willing you to give her attention. You caved, reaching over to give her lazy scratches and strokes between the ears.

You felt your eyes beginning to close as you laid there, your body craving just one more hour of rest. And though your earlier nightmare may have warned you away from doing so, now you felt much safer. More at ease. You had a feeling you wouldn't need to worry about nightmares for a while, now. Between Luna being there – either playing guard dog or just preventing you from sleeping altogether with how playful she could be – and the fact you knew Rhea was always a phone call or message away, you knew the only thing to be concerned about was her leaving today without letting you know. Especially as you felt yourself falling back to sleep, eyes closing despite you willing them to remain open. Then again, there was no reason to worry. You knew she'd wake you up to say goodbye before she left.

As she always did.


End file.
